


A Reason For Luck

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Dating, Gay Bobby Drake, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Bobby and John are busy with the X-men and the Brotherhood, but when their time off overlaps, the two of them make the most of it. Strangely, their time off seems to match up a lot of the time. Almost like fate.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2020





	A Reason For Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2020) collection. 



> Huge thanks to [DoctorMagenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta) for betaing.  
>  **Prompt:**
> 
> While sneaking around on a date together, Bobby and John notice two men that look _very_ familiar at the same romantic setting that they're at. Upon closer inspection, they realize it's Professor Xavier and Magneto, out together on a date! This leads them to the realization that the X-Men and Brotherhood always get the same nights off... because their leaders are secretly dating!

John was late. 

It was date night, and John was late.

John was never late to date night. It was something that Bobby insisted on, and which John took seriously - Bobby was uncertain in their relationship, and John being late made him panic.

It wasn't the fact they were on opposite sides, not really. The way Bobby saw it, they both wanted mutants to succeed, and just because for now John was allying himself with Magneto it didn't mean they couldn't work it out. John was a good guy, underneath all the bravado and jumpy determination to prove himself. And even Magneto - well, to listen to the Professor, Magneto was driven by some good ideas, somewhere deep down under the megalomania and general unpleasantness... Of course, he'd tried to kill Rogue, so Bobby didn't like him, but apparently the Professor didn't think him irredeemable.

Bobby didn't like the idea of John hanging out with the other man, but he didn't think that would smash their relationship.

At least not compared to how anxious he felt about it. About everything. About being in a relationship with a guy, about cuddling, about kissing... about the fact he didn't want to go more than that.

It all added up to a bunch of reasons why John might decide he deserved better, and he didn't want to lose him. Not when John felt right in his arms, not when he fitted up against him like coming home.

So John being late was cause for panic, and Bobby focused on breathing, ignoring the shallow layer of frost that was extending up the wall behind him. It was alright. John wouldn't abandon him. He wouldn't, not without an explanation, he wasn't that kind of guy.

By the time a familiar figure made his way into sight, Bobby had almost convinced himself he'd lost John. Which made John's casual stroll over even more ludicrous.

"You're late." Bobby snapped, even though he'd meant to say he was glad John had joined them. John shrugged.

"The boss wanted to know where I was going. I think he had plans but he said I could have tonight off. And I'm here, right?"

"You are," Bobby conceded, reaching out to tangle their fingers together, thrilling at the sensation. He could feel the tension leaving him. He knew they were being foolish, sneaking around like this, but he had to believe that John would come back to his senses soon.

"So let's go and have some fun. Forget about everything for a bit, just...relax." John shrugged, and there was something in his expression that worried Bobby, a hint of pain that he was hiding.

"Forget about what, John? The fact you betrayed us?"

"I hardly betrayed you. I left with the people who rescued all of us, I just..." John frowned. "There's talk of a cure. That the humans want to fix us, and it'll kill us, take away what makes us..." There was pain in his eyes, and when he leaned his head on Bobby's shoulder Bobby could feel the heat that burned in him. Always so warm. He wanted to sweep John up, protect him.

"What is it? Really?"

"I... I am what I am. Mutant and proud." John answered, and Bobby heard what went unsaid. The fact that John had had to fight. The repeated abandonments, the blame, the pain he'd been through. The question hovering in his mind, as to if he could have done something different with his life if he was normal.

The knowledge it was too late to ask those things.

"Rogue's excited about it." Bobby answered, only to flinch as John shoved at his side. Right. Probably bad to remind a man of his competition when he was already in a mood. He shrugged. "But...I get it. The professor's investigating, he's sending Hank... it'll be okay. We don't have anything to be ashamed of."

"Tell them that." John muttered, gesturing at the humans walking past.

"I don't need them to listen. I need you too." Bobby answered, leaning down and stealing a kiss. John smiled against his lips, then pulled back. He took a deep breath, wiped at his eyes and nodded. 

"Like I said. Put it aside for tonight?"

"For tonight." Bobby agreed. It was an old discussion, sharpened now by the presence of the cure. Both of them were certain that this wasn't how it ended - that the other would see the error of their ways. They should have known better, but they weren't going to back down, not either of them.

It didn't matter. They had tonight, and freedom. It was lucky, really, that they got to spend so much time together given their activities for the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Barely one night a fortnight that Bobby had totally off, no babysitting or X-men duties or nothing, just down time for everyone. And John was up and down the country, gathering recruits or whatever crap Magneto had him doing. And yet, almost every time Bobby was free, so was John.

It felt like more than luck. It felt like fate.

Bobby'd never been one for big romantic stories. Not really. But he and John felt right. "Where do you want to go tonight?" he asked softly, leaning in to cuddle up against John's side. "I hate what you've done to your hair by the way."

"Thanks. Nowhere cold this time, you ass." John muttered, and Bobby smiled to himself, remembering their last date, John wrapped up in thick scarves and clumsy gloves, stumbling around on the ice while he glided past him. It had been hilarious. But freezing his boyfriend probably wouldn't end up well.

"We could go for a meal? Pizza?"

"That your idea of a date? Magneto's right, you X-men are children..." John muttered, but there was no cruelty behind the words, no nastiness there. Just a teasing smile. "I know. There was a restaurant Magneto mentioned. Mutant run, good food, not too expensive but sit-down service. And not the type to get mad at guys like us."

"Mutants?"

"Gays." John said the word and shrugged, and Bobby ducked his head, hating the reminder of the various reasons humans came up with to despise him. 

"Well, sounds good." Bobby grinned. "I'm paying though, I have a job."

"I have a job."

"John, you're a terrorist. That isn't a job, that's... I'm paying."

John glared, but didn't argue. He sullenly provided directions to the restaurant, and seemed to brighten up when they arrived.

They got a window seat, and Bobby felt himself relax, getting talking to one of the waiters - a boy who'd left the school a couple of years before. It was strange - for a long time, he'd felt like the only possible career for mutants was as an X-Man, and here they were just... running a restaurant.

John smiled at him, and they ordered food, and it felt nice. It felt... like old times, and gave him hope that one day they'd work out this mess, they'd get John to come home, and it would all be alright. 

And then he realised John had frozen, staring out the window with a frown on his face.

"John?"

"There's..." John started, then shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I thought I saw something."

Bobby looked as well, but he didn't see much. The street was busy. Lots of people, an older couple across the road, one pushing the other's wheelchair. A pair of teenagers sat side by side on a wall. A woman trying to organise her three squalling kids. It was all normal.

"John?" Bobby asked, but even as he did he looked closer, saw what his mind had glanced off before.

The elderly couple - the standing one was wearing a long coat, and a hat beneath which silver hair was visible. The seated man had a blanket across his lap, and was wearing a hat over his bald head. And they were headed straight towards the restaurant, smiling and laughing, and suddenly it clicked into place.

Bobby looked at John, and John looked back.

It was John that spoke.

"I think I know why we get the same evenings off."

Bobby nodded his agreement, wondering if it was possible to hide from the two older men. But even as he did that, he felt a spark of hope. After all, if the Professor and Magneto were finding ways to spend time together, then maybe there was hope for him and John as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed please comment!


End file.
